zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius Fulmaren (Tides Bio)
Sirius Fulmaren is a self described Scientist over 2000 years old. He takes on human form but is not human at all, other than having human flesh and blood. But his soul is demonic in nature, heavily modified and twisted by the magic of a witch. Sirius thus stands apart in his own category, best defined as bumbling scientist prone to mood swings. 'Appearance' 5 Foot 9 Inches, weight unknown/indeterminate Build unclear, not truly human Eye color not consistent. His personality tends to overshadow his appearance, but on an average day he falls between these two reference images. 'Personality' Sirius is a relatively balanced combination of sarcastic wit, scientific inquiry, and in your face attitude and opinion. He is capable of remaining deceptively pleasant, even amongst those whom he despises. He ultimately serves his own needs above all others, but is relatively protective (though in denial about it) of those he does care about. In the past he has sacrificed love for work, and now spends much of his time totally absorbed in his work, which has also become his life. He is prone to occasional bouts of egotistical self indulgence, and often talks a bigger game than he has moment to moment, but by the same measure he is not easily duped by his own vanity or external efforts to exploit it. 'Equipment' Lunar Notebook The Lunar Notebook is a magical tome that contains a spiritual extension of Sirius mind. The Lunar Notebook has found its way around between many people and places. It functions by tethering itself to the souls of those whose names are in its pages. It functions as a library of information, storage place for memories, and spellcasting tome. Lunar Whip-Rod A whip composed of lunar energy. This lunar energy is specially controlled by Sirius and can be manipulated into various forms. 'Strengths' Sirius can channel and manipulate lunar power in a variety of ways. Physical objects can be imbued with lunar power, his own strength can be enhanced, and he can create Lunar Runes for the application of lunar magic to small range zones. Because the moon is not always a reliable power source to him, he typically carries several weapons or items with him that have runes applied. The exact principles of Lunar magic are not precise, but it typically is used to enhance individually qualities of items, such as a poisons potency, or the strength of a sword. As a student of Lunar Magic, Sirius is still somewhat attuned to the sun, so he can draw additional power from sunlight or moonlight, though he is better attune to moonlight. 'Weaknesses' Sirius is not weak to any particular element but isn't typically equipped for lengthy engagements on his own. If he is alone in a place he doesn't control, then his skill set is mostly suited to running and not battle. 'Backstory' Sirius Fulmaren has existed for over 2000 years, having been dead, undead, and alive at varying points in that time span. He is a brilliant mad scientist that typically serves only himself, but has been known to do a good thing or two in the past. In the era of The Great Sea, he works behind the scenes maintaining much of the advanced technology of the realm. He does this in coordination and cooperation with the Council of Isles. In a previous point in his life, he was married to a woman named Vera, who turned out to be from another universe and was manipulating Sirius to her own ends. Sirius banished Vera to another dimension, and is currently preparing for her return. These days, Sirius has a rather low profile compared to some of the louder times of his past. He helps develop and supply advanced technology to the people of The Great Sea. He is involved with a number of both legitimate and illegitimate operations to this end.